The invention relates to a method for producing a piston for an internal combustion engine, in accordance with the preamble of the claim.
From the patent DD 142 372, it is known to produce a piston that consists of aluminum, in that an aluminum base body and furthermore a ring element made of aluminum, for reinforcing the piston edge region, are produced in a casting method. In this connection, a recess for a cooling channel is worked into the ring element. Subsequent to this, a steel ring is welded onto the base body, after which the ring element is welded onto the base body provided with the steel ring. In a last work step, a piston ring groove for a compression ring is formed in the steel ring. The complexity of the production method is a disadvantage here.